


When Life Runs Away, You Follow

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after the end of Dragon Age Origins, played with a Dalish Elf Warrior, and where the went along with Morrigan's Ritual. It depicts a relationship between two characters, Morrigan and Leliana. The M rating has to do with eventual graphic violence and sex.</p>
<p>All characters, places and what not belongs to Bioware, not me, so please don't sue me.</p>
<p>This is also the first time I publish anything, so I look forward to see if anyone likes it. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I was looking, and then I found you.

The witch walked away at a brisk pace. Who did she think she was, searching for her and she specifically said she didn't want to be followed. She reached her small camp and sat on a log, still fuming from her conversation with the young bard.

The Warden had agreed that she wouldn't follow the Witch, and that the child was hers to raise, so why couldn't the bard leave her well alone. She sighed and looked up at the night sky and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I will not leave you alone Morrigan." The soft voice came from somewhere across from the fire, in the shadows.

The witch growled. "You are not welcome bard. You never were. That did not change just because the Blight is over." The redheaded bard walked closer to the fire, still keeping her distance. "Nevertheless, I can't leave."

The witch looked at the bard's face and could see that she was resolved to stay. "Why not? Did the Warden send you? Are you still Lyna's little envoy?" she spat.

The bard sighed. "No, Lyna did not send me nor did the Chantry. I looked for you of my own accord." She sat her bow down by her feet as she sat, watching the Witch. She was still as beautiful as she had been all those months before, if not more. The dark-haired woman's body was toned and firm, and the obvious belly just made her even more beautiful.

Morrigan felt Leliana's look. She was used to people staring at her body, she knew they found her attractive, and she actually enjoyed the attention. But something about the bard made her feel self-conscious, and that was something the witch didn't know how to deal with. Her mother always taught her to be in control. Always think 5 steps ahead. The witch noticed that the bard's eyes were lingering on her belly, and by instinct she covered it with her hands. "You came because of the child?"

Leliana looked up, confused at the question. "No Morrigan, I came because of you." The witch laughed at her, a mirthless laugh, meant to hurt the bard. "You came here for me? And do tell, what do YOU, an Orlesian spy turned chantry sister, wants from ME, an apostate, a Witch of the Wilds? Do you want to take me to one of your Circles? Turn me in so I can be studied for my apostate ways? Or maybe it's the child you want to take?" She got up, holding her staff in a defensive posture. "I made a deal with Lyna, no Warden would die, I would keep the child. Why must you interfere girl?"

The bard got up slowly, leaving her weapons on the ground. "Do you remember that time, in the Brecillian Forest when everyone went out to deal with the werewolves and we and the dog stayed at camp? Do you remember what we talked about?"

The witch looked confused. "The Brecillian Forest? Yes, the mongrel wouldn't stop bringing you sticks and for some reason you kept throwing them."

The bard nodded, smiling. "Yes, Zaram wanted to play. And I told you about my life as a bard, with Marjolaine and in Ferelden, and you told me about your life with Flemeth." The witch was frowning, clearly not understanding what she meant. She took out her daggers and laid them down next to her bow before removing her arrow holder too. "You're my friend." She moved closer to the witch, slowly so as not to spook her. She knew just how powerful she was. "I couldn't let you be alone when you are with child." She could see the witch tensing up, so she backtracked. "I know you can take care of yourself Morrigan, but I also know when the baby comes, you will be busy taking care of it and you."

The witch relaxed her hold on the staff as she listened to the bard. "A pretty tale, girl. But I thought it was clear we were not friends. We were comrades, nothing more."

The bard stopped in front of the witch, a small smile on lips. "Suit yourself Witch." She leaned forward and gently kissed the dark haired woman. There was the possibility that the Witch would push her away, but deep down she knew she wouldn't.

Morrigan finally kissed Leliana back, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. She never knew how much she missed her, she didn't let herself dwell on it. Leliana pulled back and rested her forehead against her friends. "You are not alone darling." She wrapped her arms around Morrigan as the witch cried against her shoulder. She planted light kisses on her shoulders, smiling to herself. This could've gone so wrong.

Morrigan was just pulling away when they heard some noises coming from the surrounding forest. All of a sudden, Morrigan pushed Leliana behind her as she readied a spell. They both looked on as a big wardog jumped into the clearing, a hare hanging from his open jaw.

Leliana laughed at the look on Morrigan's face as they saw the big dog drop the hare at her feet and wag his tail. Leliana put a hand at the small of Morrigan's back "I think he's happy to see you."

Morrigan laughed and awkwardly patted the big dog's head. "Is this a party then? May I expect the Warden next? Maybe that big rock, or the elf assassin?"

Leliana shook her head no. "This is it. Me and Zaram and you and the child." Zaram tentatively nuzzled the witches belly, as if saying hello to the child. Morrigan smiled at the dog. "I missed you too, you mongrel."

Leliana smiled as she got her weapons. The witch always got along well with the animal, although she pretended to despise him. She got the gear she had dropped just off the clearing, she knew how Morrigan could be. But the truth was that the worse part was over. The witch hadn't killed her on sight. She seemed genuinely happy to see the dog. Maybe there was still hope for them. Just maybe.


	2. I'm not going.

Leliana watched as Morrigan slept. She knew better than to impose her presence on the Witch's bedroll, although it wouldn't be the first time. And hopefully it will happen again.

Everything was quiet around them. There were normal forest sounds, leaves rustling in the breeze, the occasional owl, but nothing to be worried about, so Leliana let her mind wander to the last time she had seen the Witch.

They were at the top of Fort Drakon, Leliana was directing part of the Elven archers to shoot the darkspawn that were coming up, protecting the Circle Mages, while the rest of them were shooting directly at the Archdemon.

She could hear Loghain and the Warden shouting orders at some Redcliffe soldiers that had made it up the Fort. Wynne had stayed down, helping the people of Denerim fight the horde, so Morrigan and First Enchanter Irving were directing the Mages.

There were also some dwarven warriors around, their black armour marked them all as Legion of the Dead, and they fought bravely even insanely, preventing the Archdemon from killing the mages.

She could see that everyone was exhausted, but everyone knew exactly what was at stake. Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion, first the massive dragon collapsed, then Lyna grabbed a great sword sticking out of a Hurlock's chest and ran to it, effectively killing the beast.

The sudden burst of magical light was almost blinding, but the fact that the Warden was in the middle of it made Leliana fight to get closer to it. She could see their companions doing the same, and when it was gone Leliana raced to Lyna's body.

"Lyna!" Zevran's voice carried over to Leliana as she turned the Warden's body. Loghain and Zaram were also running over. Leliana breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a pulse. "She's alive!"

Loghain's booming voice immediately called for a healer. Leliana's eyes met Loghain's, they both knew that the only reason the elf was alive was because of the ritual performed the night before. Morrigan's ritual. Morrigan! She started looking around the tower, searching for the woman she loved, knowing she would take advantage of the confusion surrounding their friend to leave.

Leliana saw her heading for the edge of the rooftop. "Morrigan! Morrigan, wait!" Leliana saw the Witch stop and look at her, tears running down the strong woman's face. "No, Morrigan, wait!" When Leliana reached the Witch she could see the pain etched in her lover's face. Her heart was breaking too, she knew what was coming.

She ran her hand over the woman's cheek. "You don't have to do this Morrigan." The Witch smiled, leaning slightly into the touch. "I do, 'tis the only way our Warden can stay alive." Leliana tried to move closer, to hug her, but Morrigan stepped back. "No bard. Our time is done." Leliana could see the walls being raised on Morrigan's eyes. "Non, my love, please, let me go with you, please." The redhead was pleading, but she knew the Witch wouldn't budge.

Morrigan stepped further away from her. "No. Go back to your Chantry, to your little stories. We are not friends bard. The Blight is over, we have nothing else to discuss."

"You don't mean that. You can't mean that."

"Oh, but I do. 'Tis what it is." Morrigan looked into Leliana's eyes. Leliana could feel the warmth and the pain there despite the walls. "Morrigan, please..."

The Witch ignored her and turned around. "I must be gone." Leliana moved to grab her, but Morrigan shifted into a raven and was already flying away. The bard's eyes followed the bird, wrapping her arms around herself as her heart broke. She whispered "I'll find you Sòrciere. If it is the last thing I do, I'll find you. You're mine."

"Ah, so the Witch left." Zevran was walking over to bard. Leliana liked Zevran, he was probably the only one who could begin to understand what went on between her and Morrigan. The elf wrapped his arms around her, just comforting her as she cried. "Will she be back?" Leliana shook her head no and ran her hand over her face as she stepped out of his arms. "How's Lyna?"

He smiled at her. "Probably better than you and me. The healer's are still working on her, but she's already complaining and asking for you and..." He looked to the sky.

She nodded, understanding that he meant Morrigan. "I'm going to find her Zevran."

His smile grew. "Of course you are. You can't live without your heart, and you broke the first rule of bards when you gave her yours."

Leliana cleaned the tears that had slipped out as she remembered that last moment. She noticed the Zaram had moved closer to the Witch and smiled at the scene. The wardog had always been smitten with the Witch, and when Leliana left Denerim, the Warden told her to take him. If anyone could find Morrigan, it was Zaram. That wasn't exactly true, but he did help Leliana get through so many lonely months.

"'Tis strange to wake up to someone watching you." The voice of the Witch made Leliana shiver and she smiled at her. "I trust you slept well." Leliana watched transfixed as the woman got up and stretched. Morrigan was only wearing her underwear, and she knew exactly what her body did to other people. The Witch smiled to herself as she saw the bard's breathing change in that familiar way. The sun was coming up, but it was cold, and she needed to get dressed.

The red-haired bard averted her eyes, trying to give the Witch some privacy. "I meant what I said. I'm not leaving you."

Morrigan laughed at Leliana's attempt at giving her some privacy. "'Tis not as if you've never seen me naked, bard." She started getting dressed, watching the older woman with her yellow eyes. "If I remember correctly, there was a wager between you and the assassin to see which one of you would get to see me bathe first."

Leliana chuckled at the memory. "I told you, there was no wager. Zevran just wanted to see you naked and dragged me along." Leliana was surprised when the Witch sat next to her, taking a hand that had been picking at the bedroll.

"Twas obvious you didn't put up much of a fight Leli." Morrigan held Leliana's hand in one of hers, the other tracing the veins on the back of her hand feeling the shiver that went through the redhead at the nickname. In a whisper, Morrigan continued "You cannot stay with me Leliana. Tis much too dangerous." Leliana smiled. "You once told me I owned my life and I decided what to do with it, not the Maker, not the Chantry. I choose to come here, I choose to look for you. No one made me do it." She gently pulled Morrigan's chin so the Witch would look at her. "Tell me you don't want me here, tell me you hate me, and I'll be gone."

Morrigan turned away, watching has the dog played around, chasing an imaginary foe just over the extinct fire. She finally whispered "You know I cannot." She felt Leliana lay her head on her shoulder. "Then where you go, I go." Morrigan couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of it all. Maybe it was the child, maybe it was just those feeling Flemeth had warned her to stay away from, but she couldn't deny she felt content. Still she needed reassurance. "I could put you and the dog to sleep and disappear again."

Leliana shrugged. "Go ahead. I'll just go back to looking for you." Morrigan sighed in mock exasperation. "Suit yourself, girl." As she moved to get up, Leliana held her hand. "Please." Morrigan looked into her eyes, confused by the need she heard in the voice of the girl. Leliana blushed and looked down at their hands. "Just stay here a minute longer."

Morrigan sat back down, absentmindedly playing with Leliana's hand she still held with hers. She watched her lover's face, taking in the changes since the last time they had been together. There had always been a hint of a smile on the bard's face, even when they are fighting. Especially in a fight. She knew Leliana didn't want to admit it, but she thrived in the killing. It wasn't like Zevran, who got a rush when he killed someone, that wasn't it for Leliana. Morrigan knew that for Leliana the rush came from the adrenaline of the fight. Sometimes even a more intense training session would be enough to send the bard into a frenzy. She smiled as the felt the bard relax against her and pulled her closer, Leliana's head still on her shoulder, but Morrigan now had her arm around the woman. Morrigan kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent that was to typically her. "Gods, I missed you."

Leliana couldn't help but grab the witch a bit tighter as a few tears escaped her eyes. The past few months of searching all over Ferelden for a sign of the Witch, alone, just focused on her goal were finally catching up with her. Morrigan sensed this and pulled her closer, whispering "You found me. I'm not leaving."

Leliana looked up at that, her tear stricken face and the pain and hope in her eyes touching a spot deep within the Witch. "Why did you leave me behind? Why Morrigan?"

Morrigan smiled sadly "'Tis who I am, little bard. You knew I couldn't stay." Leliana sat up a bit, keeping the closeness, but moving enough to look into the woman's face. "You knew I would follow, you knew I wouldn't be able to just let you go." The Witch nodded, wiping the tears from Leliana's face even though more were just following their path. "I still had to try, my love. I had to try and keep you safe, and I hoped that maybe the Warden, or maybe the new Queen, or even your precious Chantry would be enough to keep you away from me."

"You had to know it wouldn't be enough. Why put us through this?" The tears kept flowing, but the pain seemed to be subsiding, and for that Morrigan was thankful.

Morrigan whispered softly "I had to try Leli, you're much too precious to me." She knew there was a reply coming, but she knew her words wouldn't be enough for the bard, so she just leaned forward, one hand going to the back of the bard's neck, and kissing her softly at first, her lips just brushing against the bards.

Leliana was surprised at the move, but she wasn't one to waste an opportunity to enjoy the Witch's lips. She started kissing her back, wrapping one hand in the Witch's dark hair and pulling her close. The rogue felt as Morrigan ran her tongue over her lower lip, tentatively, almost asking for permission, and was all too eager to allow her entrance. The kiss deepened and got rougher, both women fighting for control and trying to take what they so desperately needed. They pulled apart only when the need for air was too great.

When their eyes met again, Morrigan gasped. Leliana's eyes were a dark shade of blue, her breathing was ragged and her skin seemed to be glowing. Morrigan swallowed, overcome by the intensity that was very familiar but it still seemed foreign to her.

The bard pulled back a little, putting some distance between them. Her eyes closed, she breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down. She smiled softly as she whispered "I am sorry, Sorcière, I just cannot deny the effect you have on me."

The smile couldn't leave Morrigan's face. "My, how I missed you." She planted a light kiss on Leliana's cheek, and got up. Leliana was surprised at the easy way Morrigan was accepting her presence, but she smiled anyway. "I still have some rations. Perhaps we can go the Dalish today, trade with them before heading to wherever we are going?"

Morrigan smiled at the sly way Leliana tried to discover where she was headed, and started to fold her gear into her pack. "My, my, aren't we afraid to ask bard?" She turned and looked at the bard. "You may not like where we are headed, but yes, we can trade with Lanaya's Dalish today."

Leliana nodded to herself. "Lyna managed to secure the Korcari Wilds for the Dalish. Lanaya is in charge of creating a nation here." Morrigan was surprised, she never thought the Warden to be so attached to her Dalish roots, but nevertheless admired the courage to stand up for her people.

The Witch finished folding her furs placing it in her pack, the size reduced with a simple enchantment and watched as Leliana got her equipment ready. The dog kept running around, his happiness apparent. "Leliana, do you know how imprinting works? I believe our Warden was mistaken, and the dog was not imprinted on her, but rather on you."

Leliana laughed as she watched the amusement in the Witch's eyes. "Me? But non, Sorcière, if anything Zaram is imprinted on you." She grinned as she reached the Witch and took her hand. "It wasn't my unmentionables he kept stealing." Morrigan joined her in laughter, and they both left the campsite, the big dog always nearby. Both knew there were still matters to be solved between them, but they are for now content to let it rest.


	3. Ma vhenan

"Andaran atish'an, Leliana" Lanaya bowed her head at the bard. "I see you found who you were looking for." Leliana looked at Morrigan with a smile. "Yes, Keeper, I did." Morrigan cleared her throat, a clear effort to distract herself from the attention placed on her. "Glad to see you well Lanaya."

Lanaya smiled softly. "I trust Leliana told you what the Warden did for us Dalish."

Morrigan nodded. "She did. But I also don't think your people will enjoy being so close to humans just yet, so we won't take long. We just came to trade with you and we will be on our way."

Lanaya nodded. "Either way, you are welcome to stay for as long as you like. All of those who traveled with the Warden are welcome amongst the Dalish."

Morrigan smiled and walked towards one of the traders. "Tis not wise to impose our presence on you."

Leliana watched her go, the Witch's presence seemed imposing, defensive, yet alluring and, to Leliana's surprise, strangely friendly and approachable. Maybe it's the child within her, making her seem more human now. Lanaya cleared her throat, interrupting the bard's thoughts. "She seems well." The keeper smirked at the bard. "And you seem happy again."

With a big smile on her face, Leliana replied "Ir tel'him." (I am me again) Her eyes went back to following Morrigan, who seemed to be browsing some herbs. "Yes my friend, the light is back within you." Lanaya paused for a second, also watching the Witch of the Wilds "About that other thing you asked me to look into..."

Leliana focused back on the Keeper "About Flemeth? You found any trace of her?"

The Keeper nodded "I personally examined the carcass of the dragon you said you slayed with the Warden, but although there were traces of Asha'belannar's magic there, I also found traces that she has... spread."

Leliana frowned slightly "Spread? What do you mean?"

Lanaya ran her hand over her face "I can't really explain it. It's as if you killed part of her, but another part of her lingers on. Not like a ghost, but physically. I'm still trying to understand it myself."

Leliana looked back to Morrigan, who seemed to be looking at rings and necklaces, probably magic related. She steadied her voice as she spoke, trying to mask her fear "Is she in danger?"

Lanaya looked over, watching the pregnant Witch "She can take care of herself, but if anyone can help her, it's you Bard." She put her hand on the bard's shoulder "I must take my leave. Telanadas (nothing is inevitable), my friend. Don't forget that."

Leliana gently squeezed the elf's hand on her shoulder. "Go take care of your people, I'll come find you before we leave." The bard felt safe amongst the Dalish. She had traveled with them when she first left Denerim, helping Lanaya understand the shemlen a bit better, while she learnt a bit about the Dalish themselves. The two women had become friends, one afraid of the burden placed upon her with the death of her mentor and the granting of land to her people, the other with her heart broken and desperate for a sign of a lost lover. They had stayed up many nights just talking, learning from each other.

Morrigan was keenly aware that many eyes were on her. She was human, she was a witch, and they all knew who her mother was. She felt their fear and their awe at her, but she also felt their admiration and even that they were thankful for her part on granting them a land to settle on. She shook it all off, just focusing on keeping track of the bard. She was still with the Keeper. She kept her attention on the rings and necklaces and some magical trinkets in front of her before settling on a necklace, a small silver medallion with a depiction of Andraste's Grace. She still remembered the look on the bard's face when the Warden had given one to her one time. It was equal parts adoration, love, and fear. She smiled at the memory.

"How much for this?"

The shopkeeper was taken aback "For you? Take it, you're a guest here."

Morrigan was surprised. "No, no. That is not how this works. I want to buy this." The man seemed afraid, so she sighed and just dropped some silver coins on the table. "I trust this is enough." before turning and leaving the stall. She put the necklace next to the herbs she had gotten as she saw the bard walking her way. Unbeknownst to her, a smile graced her lips as she watched the bard. The rogue was smiling and trying to disguise her worry, but the small line across her forehead told Morrigan something was wrong.

She put her hand on the bard's arm as soon as she was within reach. "What's wrong?" Leliana smiled at her "Hopefully nothing mon coeur, I just have some news I'm afraid you are not going to like." Morrigan frowned and dropped her hand, but Leliana caught it. "Come on, let's walk as we talk."

The Witch nodded and let herself be lead around the camp. She noticed that Leliana seemed strangely comfortable in this setting, but decided to postpone her questions. She could feel the tension coming out of the bard, and she just wanted to make it better somehow. Leliana wouldn't let go of her hand, and she seemed to be clinging to it as if she was afraid she would disappear.

When they reached a quieter portion of the camp she stopped them, and gently squeezed the rogue's hand. "Tell me what's going on."

Leliana fidgeted in place, lightly biting her lip. She looked into Morrigan's eyes, and surprisingly she just found love and patience there. She was expecting impatience, annoyance, even some anger at being forced to wait. But instead she was met with love and a small smile. She smiled back and cleared her throat. "I, uhm, do you recall what you asked of the Warden concerning Flemeth?"

Morrigan nodded, her smile growing. "I do." Leliana frowned, confused at the Witch's growing smile. "Well, I-" Morrigan put a finger on her lips, effectively shushing her. "Let me guess, you asked the Keeper to look into it, and she found the dragon's body and traces of Flemeth's magic somewhere else."

"You know?"

Morrigan laughed softly. "Oh little one, of course I do. Do you think I would leave Flemeth's fate to chance?"

"But didn't you trust Lyna? Trust me?"

Morrigan moved closer, wrapping her arms loosely around the bard's neck who instinctively put her hands on her hips. "I never trusted anyone like I trust you and the Warden. But I also know Flemeth. I am her daughter after all. I knew she would have some sort of backup plan."

Leliana pulled Morrigan gently closer, afraid she would pull back at any moment. "So you are not mad I was looking into it?" Morrigan ran her fingers over the back of the bard's neck, feeling the shiver that ran through the red head's body. She felt the her need for the bard grow at the closeness of their bodies, and smiled as she whispered into the rogue's ear "Mad, no. But you will have to answer for this meddling into my business." She gently nibbled the earlobe, and grinned when she felt the bard pull her even closer.

She took a step back, holding Leliana's hands on her own as she looked into her lover's impossibly purple eyes. "Patience lover. We are not alone." Leliana nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "Yes, you are right of course." She could feel the eyes of some of the Dalish on them. Clearing her throat and looked at the Witch with a smile. "I'm glad you are not mad."

Morrigan leaned closer to her and lightly kissed her cheek. "You will still answer for it my love." She turned and started walking back to the camp. Leliana following close behind. "Did the keeper find where mother went?" Leliana shook her head no "Non, she's still looking into it, but she hasn't found anything yet."

The Witch nodded "Nor will she. 'Tis what it is. Mother has left Ferelden for now. Do not worry about her." Leliana sighed, knowing that it was time to drop the subject. Morrigan saw Zaram playing with some Dalish children, and turned to Leliana. "So, how did you and the Keeper get so friendly with one another?"

Leliana smiled, noting the slightly jealous overtone to the Witch's question. "I traveled with the Dalish while looking for you. Lanaya took it upon herself to help me find you, and Zaram took it upon himself to become the children's favorite companion." She took Morrigan's hand again and stopped them, making the Witch face her. "I couldn't let you go, I had to find you, and she understood my need and helped me." Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "And what did you give her in return?"

The bard smirked at the Witch, lightly caressing the back of her hand. "If I didn't know better, I would you were jealous Sorcière." Morrigan looked away, clenching her jaw. She was possessive, and the idea of the elf and the bard together didn't sit well. Leliana lightly caressed her jaw, making the Witch look back at her. "I just listened and help her with this whole Dalish business. That is all Morrigan."

A young elf runs towards them, a worried look on her face. "Ara seranna-ma. The Keeper asks for you Witch."

Leliana frowns as they start following the young soldier. "What is the problem?" The woman looks at them before speaking. "One of our hunters came back, apparently poisoned, and the Keeper asks for your help. She remembers how well you handled potions and poisons for the Warden."

As they reach the infirmary section of the camp, Leliana hangs back, letting Morrigan and Lanaya do what they must. The women worked seamlessly, almost in sync although they had never really worked together. She was mesmerized at the subtle ways Morrigan seemed to be comforting the young hunter, a touch here, a pat on the shoulder there. She leaned against a tree and just watched for what seemed like hours.

When the young hunter finally fell asleep, free from poison, Morrigan turned and walked towards the bard. "Is she going to be alright?" Morrigan smiled as she leaned against Leliana. "She will." She leaned against the bard in a rare display of vulnerability. Leliana didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around the Witch, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe we should spend the night, get going in the morning?" Morrigan nodded. "I don't think I could walk much farther today." Leliana smiled, pulling her closer. "We'll stay the night, ma vhenan. I'm sure the Dalish wish to thank you for saving one of their own."

Lanaya walked over, obviously tired, but with a happy smile on her lips. "Morrigan, thank you. I don't know what we would've done without you." Morrigan straightened up, but didn't leave Leliana's embrace. "No thanks necessary Keeper. She was much too young to die from a poisonous spider, even if it was a giant one."

Lanaya smiled, rubbing her forehead. "I warned them to stay clear of the caves." She shook her head and motioned for the women to follow them. "I must insist you stay for the night." Leliana was about to speak, but the Keeper held up her hand, stopping her. "Please, we cannot allow you to travel so late in the day, not when you just saved one of our own."

Morrigan chuckled "I believe Leliana was about to say we would stay for the night Keeper, but it is nice to be appreciated."

The women joined the Keeper for dinner, Morrigan and the Keeper talking about magic, potions and herbs, while Leliana watched the children play with Zaram and half listened to their conversation. She felt content, relaxed. All seemed to be alright with her world. She knew it probably wouldn't last, but for now she enjoyed the feel of Morrigan next to her.


End file.
